


Cinnamon and Coffee

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Moony is opinionated, Remione randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No alpha or beta readers. Just wanted to do a final birthday thing to keep the joy coming❤️ I hope you enjoy, dear!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Random Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	Cinnamon and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbewriting/gifts).



> No alpha or beta readers. Just wanted to do a final birthday thing to keep the joy coming❤️ I hope you enjoy, dear!

* * *

She smells like coffee and cinnamon.

Her eyes are the colour of dark chocolate, and her silken ringlets remind him of blended chocolate caramel.

“ _Cinnamon and coffee,_ ”Moony hums as she gives him a passing wave. “ _Mine. Mate. Want. Need.”_

“Too young for us, old boy,” Remus huffs back. He drops his gaze from the dazzling witch as she makes her way to whatever research she’s up to today. He shuffles rolls of parchment around behind his desk and focuses on the meaningless dribble he has to accomplish today.

At least he tries.

Anything to stifle the heat rising to his cheeks as he observes through the corner of his eye that Hermione appears to be setting herself up for another full day in the Archives. Another day of being completely and utterly aware of  her .

“ _ Cinnamon and coffee _ ,” Moony croons, tail wagging.

Remus clears his throat. Loudly. Louder than he realised.

So loud Hermione looks over her shoulder at him, her hair tumbling and shimmering across her back as she does.

“All right there, Remus?” she asks, inclining her entire body in his direction.

Their eyes lock.

_ Dark chocolate.  _

_Cinnamon and coffee._

All things alluring and desirable.

Drawing his every thought and instinct to her. Like a niffler to gold.

His breath catches. Heart stops. Throat bobs.

He’s pretty sure nothing about that fall under the realm of “all right.”

“Yeah,” he answers, holding her steady gaze. He clears his throat again. “Yeah. Dusty in here today, I reckon.”

“Always is.” She smiles and tucks a curl behind her ear. “Maybe we should take our breaks together today. Get some fresh air and sunshine while sharing a pot of tea.”

“ _Yes. Yes. YES! _ ” Moony bounces and yips in delight. “ _Mate! Yes!_ ” 

Remus is slower to respond. Slower to even process. Stands there blinking like a buffoon for several silent moments before blurting (read: croaking) out, “SURE!” He has to clear his throat again, and nods. “Sounds great. That café across the street?”

Hermione smiles and it’s the sun itself, beaming into this underground labyrinth of files and records. “Ten o’clock?” 

Ten o’clock. Three hours away. Until tea. With Hermione.

A thick swallow. “Perfect.” A bob in his throat as he attempts to smile back. “Can’t wait.”

“Me either,” she says. 

They fall into the rhythm of work and the morning. And maybe Remus makes  more of a point to gravitate back to her in those three hours. Maybe he drinks in her scent of coffee and cinnamon as he passes by. Maybe he hums a little as he goes about his filing and labeling...

Maybe it’s too soon to hope that Moony is right...

But cinnamon and coffee cloud his sanity, and he doesn’t question much beyond that for now.


End file.
